School days
by You'remyXOXOL.O.V.E
Summary: Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived... for a completely different reason. He lived his life to the fullest until he fell for the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. Now, with an overly supportive best friends and a creepy uncle bugging him about his love life, Harry must find a way to make Malfoy fall in love with him. With every step of his plan finalized, let the wooing begin!
1. Chapter 1

**OK. This is my first time writing Harry Potter so please forgive me if I make any mistakes. This story is a ModernAU and no magics are mentioned in this story. There is also no Lord Voldemort or anything that happened in the books. Plus, this story contains WAAAY too many OOC'S so if you don't like that then please turn away now. If you also don't like boyXboy then please turn away now. If you also read a story similar to this then I'm sorry... I never knew.**

**Disclaimer: The characters and some parts of this story is not mine. They belong to JK Rowling. **

* * *

A door opened and came out a very satisfied Harry Potter. With disheveled hair, crooked glasses and a breathtaking smile, he was quite a sight to see. Harry's smile turned into a full grin when he saw a very annoyed looked on Ron Weasley's face.

"You really got to stop that mate," Ron said as he dump a fresh change of clothes at Harry's arms, "That could get you killed someday."

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned at the railing. "Pssh, I'm living my life. If I die… well.. I guess I die BUT!" He quickly added because of the look Ron was giving him, "At least I lived my life to the fullest and I regret NOTHING!"

Ron took that as his cue and bombed Harry with lectures. Harry merely rolled his eyes and looked at the Gryffindor dorm courtyard. His eyes fell upon a blonde hair that sat alone on one of the benches. His eyes widened when the blonde turned and his breathe stopped for a while because the blonde was _beautiful._ Soft blonde hair framing a ridiculously beautiful hair, silver eyes that can pierce your soul and a slender body that was worth protecting. The only flaw was that the blonde was _frowning_. His beautiful lips was turned downward and his eyes shone in irritation. Harry jumped when a hand touched his shoulder and he quickly remembered that Ron was there with him.

"Are you ok? You didn't even protest about my lecture." Ron said worriedly.

"I'm fine but who's that guy?" Harry pointed at the blonde below and Ron's eyes widened in surprise.

"You.. don't know him?" Ron looked at him with disbelieving eyes. Harry pouted and sigh.

"I wouldn't have asked if I know him would I?"

"Well.. he's one of the most richest guy in the whole school so I thought.."

"Well I'm rich too but I don't know him. Maybe he's not _that _rich because I certainly didn't even heard his name."

"He's name is.. uh… I think it's-"

"Get on with it Weasley." Ron flinched and glared at Harry. Harry just shrugged and gestured Ron to continue.

"He's Draco Malfoy." Harry's eyes widened. He's a Malfoy?

"Yep." Oh.. must have say that out loud, Harry thought.

"No wonder I never heard of him. He must have been a son from a business partner. I never really bothered to befriend those freaks." Harry said as he looked back at the blonde.

"Well, he's one of those 'freaks' so does that mean you won't befriend him?" Ron asked in a dry tone. Harry shook his head no.

"Nope. Mark my words Ron, I'll make that guy fall in love with me!" Harry said as he smirked at the blonde below.

"Good luck with that. Malfoy's not known for being the Slytherin Prince for nothing." Ron said a he also leaned in the railing.

"He's a Slytherin eh? Ok, I made up my mind!" Harry said, "I won't sleep with anybody until Malfoy's heart belongs to me." Ron looked at his with the most horrified look he ever saw.

"You can't be serious!" Ron exclaimed.

"You bet I am and I'm Harry not Sirius. Come on, Hermione must be glaring at our seats now." Harry left with a still shocked Ron trailing behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"WHAT?!" Hermione shouted out the moment Ron finished his explanation of the event earlier.

"Yeah. Harry sure lost his marble after that sex with those Larence sisters…" Ron said as he stuffed his mouth with food. Hermione just looked at their friend who was talking to their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, about a certain topic.

"Harry can't last that long. And why Malfoy of all people? He's so cold and silent so why him?" Ron shrugged.

"Told you he lost his marbles. Though the main question is, what was Malfoy doing at the Gryffindor area. I thought the Slytherins hates our guts." Hermione nodded in agreement before letting out a tired sigh.

"Whatever his reason is, I don't care. I'm going to support Harry's idea, no matter how crazy it is, as long as he won't bang the whole school population. Ms. Lily would really love it and I'm sure she won't care if Harry's homo or bi as long as he won't be a father to countless children" Hermione said as she looked at the Slytherin table at the other side of the Great Hall. Malfoy quietly ate his breakfast and did his homework when an idea struck her.

"Ron! If Harry and Malfoy ever got together then Harry will permanently stop being a playboy!" Ron choked his bacon when he heard 'permanently'.

"Bloody hell! That's true!" Ron exclaimed and the two began formulating ideas on how to help Harry get Malfoy.

Little did they know, an unknown presence heard their little 'talk'.

"Soon…"

* * *

**Well.. how did you like it? Is it way too fast or way too rushed or anything then please review.**

**I can't promise any update schedule but this story might be mostly updated on weekends.**

**Little question:**

** Who was the unknown presence? Is he/she good or is he/she bad?**

**If you wanna answer then please review! Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this will be a really really short update. This chapter is more like a filler chapter. This also contains the real identity of the 'unkown figure' from the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plotline. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. If I wrote Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort would be a sarcastic liitle princess wearing a tutu...**

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Tom Riddle can't help but smirk evilly and cackle. His plan was working! He immediately stop and looked around. He quickly walked towards Dumbledore's office and shut the door. The old headmaster simply looked up and smile.

"Ah! My, it's been a long time Tom." Tom looked at his old headmaster and grin.

"Yes it is. Though I'm sorry to say that I'm not here for petty reunions…" Dumbledore smile's turned into a full grin.

"It is about our little Harry Potter, eh?" Tom nodded and the old teacher and student began talking about their past and Harry Potter.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry sighed dreamily as he looked at the blonde across the Great Hall. Draco ate with so much grace that is was a crime. No one should eat it like that! They should eat their hearts out but _no_, Draco had to freakin' eat with _grace_. Harry isn't complaining or anything but he wished it was him who Draco was ea-.

"Harry, are you listening?" Hermione brought Harry back to reality.

"Uh… yeah! Snape looks amazing in a drag!" His two friends simply looked at him weirdly.

"I.. didn't need to know that.." Hermione looked away, flushed. Damn, it wasn't what she was asking!

"She was asking if you would like to ask Malfoy to come with us on Hogsmeade tomorrow…" Harry's eyes widened.

"Really?! Yeah, ok. I'll ask him." Harry stood up and left. Hermione still looked like a tomato.

"Snape… in a drag… no… gross." Ron burst out laughing. This was a fun.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Harry was in HEAVEN! He finally had a reason to ask a Malfoy to hogsmeade tomorrow. He had an amazing plan afterall. It all went like this(in his head):

""Hey Malfoy, look a little lonely." Hary said as he flexed his muscles. Draco swayed and sigh.

"Yes, woe is me. I don't have anyone to go with me." Draco dramatically said as he turned his head and put a hand in front of his face to show his point.

"Don't let knickers in a twist yet Malfoy! You are allowed to come with me!" Draco then jump on Harry and they both flew to the land of unicorns and rainbows.."

Ok… not as much when you think about it. Harry didn't care if his plan failed or not because Malfoy would still come with him. He hummed his way towards Chemistry when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Harry." Harry froze and slowly turned his head to find… Tom.

"Uncle Tom!" Harry screamed.

"Geez kid! No need to shout!" Tom said as he clamped Harry's mouth shut.

"mmumummuumumfmmuffufmu!"

"What?"

"mumfmmmufm!"

"What?" Harry yanked off the hand that blocked his nose.

"I SAID 'I CAN'T BLOODY BREATHE'!" Harry shouted.

"Ok, ok. Just stop screaming. Geez, you're like your father through and through." Tom shook his head, " And that's not a compliment."

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were at Slovakia…"

"Well, two little birdie told me that you're wooing someone!" Harry's eyes widened.

"No…"

"SO! I want to help you woo him!" Harry kept on shaking his head no.

"Look, uncle. I'm really late and Snape's going to kill me-"

"Not with _him_ around-"

"So please let's talk later-"

"But it'll be dinner then-"

"So please, PLEASE, let me go." Harry pleaded. Tom looked at him for a while before sighing.

"Ok.. go on." Harry ran away as fast as he could.

Tom looked at Harry with a nostalgic look on his face.

"…They grew up so fast.." and a tear came down to his face.

* * *

**Told you there would be OOC's here... Lord Voldie here is a proof of it. See the little details I made like changing Potions to Chemistry? NO? Ok..**

**Thanks for those who favorite and followed. Thank you SilverWerewolf18 for reviewing.**


End file.
